Legend of the Titans
by deathknight sora
Summary: Cross over of Teen Titans and Warcraft
1. Default Chapter

_Ok some thing you need to know before you read this story._

_1. This takes place in the world of Warcraft so if you don't know go and buy the game its fun!_

_2. I have made some character changes but no name changes_

_Robin's a ninja._

_Starfire is a Sorceress._

_Raven's a Necromancer_

_BB'a Druid_

_And last but not least Cyborg's a Paladin_

_3. Just know your Warcraft!!!!_

_Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans nor Warcraft or Blizzard and if I did I would be a happy man!!_

Chapter 1: The new clan leader?

Robin was walking down the old dirt road in the forest that he has walk down countless time before. Yet this time he felt like someone or something was there...with him.

He stops motionless in his tracks. The silence was that at a morgue. Robin then reaches for the two Daggers on his belt. The only thing he needed to see was a black dot in the corner of his eye before reacting. His daggers cross just in time to catch the sword of his attacker Robin made a attend to kick his attack but the unknown man doge his attack and counted with throwing 3 smaller daggers at Robin.

Robin using the training he got from his master and back flip dogging all three. He then stared to run, not away but towards his aslant he jump and kick him in the sides. The mask man then hit the ground and rolled crouch down and leap over Robin and held his sword at his neck. But Robin held one of his daggers at the mans neck.

After about a short time of just standing there the man broke the silence.

"You have gotten better my young grasshopper."

"One day, I will stand above you while you are on the ground but until then

We've got to stop ending these short battles in draws!"

Then both of them then set an ease.

"Welcome back Robin! How did the scouting go?"

"Come on lets get back to the village before we discuses the report I'm hungry!"

"Your right! We shall have a fest! O and by the way I herd that "Little lady" Aada got her eye on you!!" Slade then made a "HAHAHAHAHAHA someone love you face."

Robin then made a sick face while sticking his tong out "Bal!!! Do you know how old she is!?!?!?"

"Humm...I'm guessing she is about your age?"

Robin then gave a disappointing face to his master "SHES 7 YEARS OLD IM 15!!!"

"Now Robin we cant be so picky about our women now can we?"

"Pervert...."

"Hey! No need to be snide young grasshopper!"

"Whatever....lets just go to the village."

"Yes, Lets shall!"

After a belly full and food fit for a king and Slade pointing out Aada eyeing Robin and Robin falling over. Slade then invited Robin into his house to discuses the report.

"So," Slade said "what did you see?"

"What's left of our kind."

"How so?" Slade ponder.

"I traveled many miles, many moons and sun rises and sun sets and..."

Slade interrupted Robin "It was only 2 weeks!"

Robin then fell over "ahem.....back to my report...our old enemy Lordaeron is now a page in history. They earthier became dead or part of the dead and our old friends the High Elves to the north are all dead and there land has been sent to the flame."

"Is our village in any kind of danger now?"

"I would not put my hopes up. The Undead have taken over Lordaeron and renamed it "The Plaguelands" but I would not have to worry about them finding us we will be safe in the Quel Thalas mountains."

Slade then got up and walk to the window "After 20 long years the war with Lordaeron is over."

"How long you think this peace will last Slade?"

"For as long as I and you are leaders."

Robins grip on his cup of water tightened "Slade I don't know how many times I have to tell you I wish not to become chieftain of our village."

Slade sighed "I guess your mind as been made up. What will you do now Robin?"

Robin replied with a small smile on his face "What else would rouge do explore this old land."

"Robin I respect your wish but when I die who will lead this village?"

"Slade......your only 25."

Slade then fell to the ground "I may die of illness someday!"

"As long as I have known you have been healthy as a horse and never took off that copper face mask."

Slade sigh "I guess your right...when do you leave?"

"I leave at day break. Knowing your lazzy ass I know you won't see me leave."

"Well Robin, sighd Slade "I wish you the best of luck and I want you to know that you will always have a place to stay here."

"Thanks Slade."

Those words echo in the mind at the trail leading into an unknown world over looking his small village knowingly that he will never return to this place.

_Well that's the end of my first chapter what you think? sorry for any misspelling and grammar errors I'm typing this while drinking green tea I suggest all writers do it very ease with your self sorry to all StarFire,BB,Raven, and Cyborg they will come on later on (Cyborg way latter now maybe chapter 5? and possible lemon even thou I'm a virgin.....notes that I'm making the readers unease ahem.....so always plz leave a review or else SURRFER THE CURSE OF THE KFC CHICKEN!!!! also after reading albinoraven666 story "Love Is Such Sweet Sorrow" I finally got the balls _

_To start with my story so...._

_TO: albinoraven666 I THANK YOU!!!!!_


	2. The past come back, a new friend

_Yo people I'm back.......in black and just in time for chapter 2!!!!_

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Warcraft but I due own a Ps2**

**Chapter 2: The past come back, a new friend **

After many weeks of nothing but walking, fighting bandits, running from the undead and

rock Golems he decided to make his camp here.....at the Alterac capital ruins.

Robin knows this place all too well from tails from old warriors in his village. His village was hired by The Alterac King to fight with them. But unknown to them Alterac has allied them Selves to the Horde. When the Lordaeron army came knocking at Alteracs door Robin's village solders stood and fought with them in order to for fill there contract as mercenaries.

Before the Kings Castile would be set a flame the mercenaries abandon the losing battle and ran for there lives leaving behind the wounded and there dead. Both of those who were left behind were earthier killed, beatend, or taken in for questioning. One of those soon to be dead men must have talk because what was left of the mercenaries made it back to the village and found it burn and half of the women and children were dead and hung from the trees. What was left of the mercenaries and the village women and children relocated to the Quel Thalas Mountains and since hide from the hounding Lordaeron army.

Robin was now cooking dinner as the twilight came. The pig he found did not have munch meat on him but as the swine was roasting he saw odd green lights and screaming of a girl. He got up and ran as fast as he could to investigate the matter when he got there he saw undead ghouls and odd monster that look like scone together body parts doing battle with a girl. But Robin knows this was no normal girl he witness with his own eyes the girl in battle.

The girl had a staff with a green orb on the top of it, her skit went down to her knees and every piece of clothing including her boots was a light purple even the hood that hide her face was that color and munch to Robins enjoyment she was kicking ass!

Robin watch as this girl hurled green bolts origin from her staff hit the ghouls and burst into flames. The only one left was the giant sown together dead body nightmare. The monster charge at the girl punching her sending her back into a pile of ruble witch was reduce into even bigger pile of rubble. Robin was about to intervene when he saw the girl get back up and her eyes were green. He watches in fear as the girl held up her hand and saw a green ball forming. The big pill of corpse started charging and Robin was saying to him self "FIRE IT NOW YOU DUME BITCH!!" she just stood there and her green ball was growing bigger. The monster was no more than a few

feet away when the girl jump up and unleash her energy ball at her attacker. Robin watch as the dead thing exploded into oblivion. She then collapse.

Robin rush to her aid and was left of the twilight sun he notes the back of her hood had a small blood patch. Robin then put his ear next to her nose. She was alive but unconscious. He then turned her over and took off her hood reviling her rose of a face Robin could kiss her but he thought what would happen if she woke up at that moment. Would he share the same fate as that undead monster?

"Best not even do a thing like that." Robin thought. He then picks her and walks back to his encampment.

As the twilight fad away like a bad memory and the moon came from her hiding place the pig was more than done. Robin was enjoying his meal when he herd moaning coming from the girl. He watch as she slow got up half way she halfway open her eyes and said

"Who....are you?"

"You toke a mean punch back there with that monster."

"I know I can feel it."

"Hungry?" Robin offered a plate of cut pig.

"Before I eat from the plate of a stranger may I ask who are you?"

"My name is Robin of the mountain people of Qul Thalas. And what is your name hon..err..."

Robin retake from saying that last part for fear for his life but with the fire dancing he notes that the girl is a orange color skin.

"I'm Starfire last of the people of Alterac."

"May I ask you a question Starfire?" Robin keep repeating him self to remember her name.

"Ask away Robin."

"I have never seen an orange human before. Why are you such?"

Starfire then lower her head and close her eyes. "It's a curse."

Robin eyes almost twitch at that. "What did you do to get this curse?"

"Not me...what my people did."

"I think I may know the reason why. Is it because your people betrayed Humanity?"

Starfire nodded and recited "Ye the humans who backstab thy brothers shall bare the color of thus nation till the last one." A powerful archmage place this curse upon us.

"Are there any others around here?"

Starfire sigh and replied "10 years ago it was just me and my master. My master was the one who tough me the arts of magic. He died 4 years ago his dieing wish he told me was to stay here till the red bird came along. I waited but I have seen a red bird since."

Robin pondered and ask "Starfire instead of staying here and passable dieing earthier by old age or because of the undead will you come with me south to Azeroth?" Robin blush a little.

Starfire look away "But my master said...." she did not finish when she herd her masters' ghostly voice in her head.

"Starfire go with the red bird to Azeroth there your quest shall begin." the voice vanish with the in coming wind.

"Starfire are you ok?" Robin ask worriedly

Starfire was silent for a moment she reply "Yes I shall little red bird I shall." she then took a bite of her roasted pig.

WOOT WOOT!!! 2 DONE IN 2 DAY!!!! Maybe someday I might get six done in six days in si......AHHHH!!I sense EVIL IF THAT HAPPENDS!!! AHHH!!!!! Anyway always plz leave a review or else SURRFER THE CURSE OF THE KFC CHICKEN!!!!


	3. Chapter3: Journey South, utter hell

Ok so I got one review THAT WON'T STOP ME MUHAAHHAHHAHAAHAH!!!!

Kilala63-YOU ROCK!!!!!!

Raidersrule76- 1.What you mean huh? 2. Well thanks!!

**WARNING this chapter has slight nudity in it so......now u can't sue me :P!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Warcraft but I do own a Raven action figer! NO IT'S NOT A DOLL!**

**Chapter3: Journey South, utter hell**

As the twilight morning begain Robin and Starfire both awoke and witness the light green lights, the bright orange and the fadeing stars. After getting up, cooking the last pig in the ruined city, takeing the eggs from a chicken and Starfire patching Robin up. (The chicken would not let her eggs go with out a fight.) Robin and his newly found friend Starfire set onword south to Khaz Modan.

After two days of traveling south-east they reach the other side of Darrowmeare Lake's river. After about an hour of walking they came to a battle field full of dead Orcs. The corpus were there rotting in the spring sun. Robin was not disturbed by this sight for he has seen it many times with war bands of Trolls attacking his village. Starfire on the other hand has never seen battle field before she looks onward to the dead body's some on spears high above her, some on the ground with there chest rip open seeing nothing but only the backside. Heads, limbs, legs and other parts that nether of Robin or Starfire have seen in there life litter the field. Nether to say the little sorceress was sick down her very soul. There pace begin to slow as what seamed like the height of the battle took place.

As they walk they herd a slight mourning coming from somewhere. Both of the heroes jump with fear and running towards the source and found an Orc warrior alive. His left arm of cut off at the elbow and there was a gash at the back of his neck but his legs seemed lifeless. His right arm was the only thing that can move. 3 of his fingers were gone that was skin. The bone was seen white as daylight. Starfire froze with fear nothing in her body or her mind moved everything was focus on the almost dead Orc.

The Orc look on at the two human strangers and with what was left of his raspy voice he said "Kill....me." Flashbacks of the same words arise in Robins mind. After a war band of Trolls attack there village was almost wipe out leaving death and carnage in its aftermath. While looking for his friend and master Slade, Robin came across a fellow villager in almost the same condition as the Orc he saw before his eyes saying the same. Robin graved one of his daggers knelt down at the Orc and slices his throat. With what was left of the Orcs breath he smiled and whispered "Thank....you." before his soul was carried to the place of where his ancestress waited.

Starfire fell to her knees and began to sob. Robin got back on his feet and walk away then he begins to dig a hole. Still sobbing over the lose of a unknown person got up and went to help her friend build a gave for there now dead friend. After about an hour of digging the heroes finally gather there courage (and some nose pins.) grab the dead Orc and toss him into the hole. As they walk away Starfire look back at what they left for the dead Orc. Some flowers, broken incense burning what's left of it and a large rock on top of the grave.

After traveling thru the burned out dead nation of Stromgarde they came to the border of Khaz Modan. Starfires feet were aching but did not ask Robin to stop because it was twilight and they need all the time they can get to reach the base of the mountain trail. They came to a clearing in the forest and Robin stop and said,

"This is a good place to stop for the night. Also if we are lucky there should be a river nearby"

"Good, Starfire said happily "We both can wash the stink off of each other!"

Robin now blushing reply "err....you can go on ahead I'll find something to eat I think there's sheep around here somewhere." Robin took off dashing leaving a tail of dust behind him.

Starfire stood there pondering to herself "What did I say? O well...time to find that river

I think I still smell dead Orc on me." the sorceresses held her staff and slam it to the ground. Appearing what look like a green owl. The talented sorceress then gave the owl the order to find her a river nearby the owl obeyed its master and set off in the north-east direction.

Minuets later the owl came back to show Starfire where the river was. After a small hike Starfire found a lake.

"This will do owl." She then slams her staff and the owl returns into the orb.

After undressing her clothes and leaving her staff lend on a rock Starfire walk into river

surprise at its warmth took it easy. She dunks her head underwater and rose back up and swam around some more. "If only Robin was here he could have wash my back easy."

After about 15 minutes. Of nothing but swimming Starfire heard out of the darkness a stick breaking she was startled not at the sticking breaking, but she sense danger and her staff was on the other side of the small lake. She then swam as fast as she could but when she got to the middle of the lake 5 forest trolls jump and grab her and hit her on the back of the head with a blunt object. Starfire then blackout.

While that was going on Robin finally found the sheep he was looking for. He hid behind some bushes while staring at his pray. "The sheep must be one of the lowest IQ animals I have ever seen besides the cow." Robin thought to him self, because he was standing in front of the sheep poking at it with his dagger. And the only the sheep can say for him self was "Baaaa" Robin was about to make the sheep meet his maker when he herd the foul voice of a troll. He then forgot about the sheep and took off in the direction of the voice he herd. When Robin was coming to another clearing he found a small Troll village. He then looks for the biggest hut he could find when he saw it Robin jump from ground to a nearby huts roof. He was then shock at what he saw. Starfire was naked kneeling with her hands tied to feet looking down from a wooden throne was a Troll chieftain.

The foul beast then spoke out of his native tong and said, "Fallen Human, do you know the crime for defouling our water supply?!?!?!?!?"

Starfire look puzzled and said "Humm...letting me go?"

The Troll chief look at the young girl "NO!! WHAT YOU THINK? WE WERE BORN YESTERDAY?!?!?! TAKE HER TO THE BOILING POT!!!"

Two Troll guards then pick up the nude girl by the rope they have tied her up with and toss her into a big black pot of boiling water with herb spices than can be smell where Robin was hiding.

"Would be good if it was not made from Humans." Robin thought to himself.

"EEP!!! I'm going to die in an unmost happiest setting!" Starfire then thought of a newspaper heading saying "Dead Girl Found Believed To be Boiled to Death." and all the people are laughing at her. "O Robin where are you?" the orange girl then started to cry.

Seeing this Robin thought now was the best time to intervene. Removing his daggers from his belt Robin then jump from the huts roof and stab a nearby Troll guard in the neck. Blood squirted from the point on entry and the Troll let out a scream all the other Troll guards look and started to charge. The head Troll might have given some orders or something because he was yelling at the top of his lungs. "If only I knew there tong." Robin thought. Two more Trolls charge at Robin one with a spear the other with an axe. The rouge then grabs a smaller type of dagger and throws it at the Troll with the axe right in-between the eyes. The Troll with the spear did not note his fallen friend for he rushes on. Robin jump above the spear than was close to stabbing him he landed behind

the Troll and stab him in the lower spin dieing on the spot. The pist off Warchief then grab his spear and throw it at the human intruding on his meal. With easy Robin move to the side and the spear whist right by his head hitting a Troll axe-man behind him. The Troll was now pist beyond pist he grabs his axe and with all of his fury charge at the Human. "Why are all Trolls like Ogres?" Robin charge too and when the two came close the green Troll thinking at he will jump over him like his fellow guard aimed high and swung his axe but Robin tumble and roll then he trip him. After falling on his back he tried to get up but the little Human was already standing on top of him. The little human was the last image he saw before his eyes were gauge out. Robin then grab him and lifted the blind Troll held a dagger to his throat showing the other charging Trolls that if they move he will kill there leader.

Robin then spoke the village chieftain, "I know you can understand me let me and my companion go and I'll spare you and your village!"

As blood was gushing out of the green Troll's eyes he said something in his tong and then

returned to English and said "It is done young Human now you can leave in peace with your friend."

Robin then throw there leader at the group he walk past them unharmed towards the boiling pot where even the villages Witch Doctor shook with fear. He then saw Starfire in the pot.

"You ok?"

"ROBIN!!!!" she got up from the boiling pot and hugs her hero."

Robin was ok until he saw her naked body come close and her breasts squeeze against his chest. He then screamed, had a bloody nose and fell to the ground. He fell too close and his paints were set on fire. He then began to run around and roll around to put it out.

"Robin! Are you ok?"

The Trolls started talking among them self's

"Da mon has the skills to fight but no balls around his human woman." The others agreed.

As they got back to there camp Starfire and Robin engage in small talk.

"I want to thank you for saving me from becoming the main course of the meal Robin."

"It was nothing Starfire just helping a friend in need."

Starfire gave him a hungry look "What are we do to about dinner."

Robin sigh, "Well I could go and look for that sheep again."

"If it's a sheep you need then I got an idea."

Starfire then lifted her staff and aimed at a bird on a tree branch. She said the incantation and the bird turned into a sheep. The animal then fell to the ground snapping its neck on contact.

Robin look in question "How...did...you...do that?"

Starfire smiled "It a spell called "Polymorph" where I can turn any living and breathing thing into a animal of the land around me."

"Wow that real cool."

"Be careful I could turn you into a sheep too!"

Robin looks at her "You're joking right?"

Starfire gave a evil grin and held her staff. Even before she can point the staff at Robin he was off running.

"NO STARFIRE PLEACE!!!!"

"Hehehe....Baa sheep!!!" she started to chase him around.

This Image was seen in a crystal ball as the women in black and her little skinny green servant.

"Are those the ones we have been order to kill Mistress?"

"Yes, and we must in order to get the thing that he took from me back."

"As always I will be by your side Mistress."

"I know you will for you have to serve me for the rest of your life."

"Yes, I know Lady Raven even if you gave me my freedom I would serve you unquestionable."

"We will wait for them at the border."

OOOOOOO YEA!!! CHAPTER 3 DONE AND OVER WITH!!!!! I think this is my longest chapter since it's only 3 :S anyway there is no written plan I'm writing this as I go so PLZ!!!! Leave a review!!! Also I start working soon and with school and all I will try and Wright a chapter every weekend. Well that it's for now bye!!! LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Chapter4: Nothing but darkness in me?

ROCK ON MAN!!!! 4TH YES!!! 4th CHAPTER up and running!!! But!!! This one is a little different 

This one is a song chapter and it's a RavenxBeast Boy chapter just romance no lemon.....yet...

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Warcraft or the song Darkness but I do own a Cyborg cardboard cut out!Twiztid owns all lyrics in this chapter**.

**Chapter 4: Nothing but darkness in me?**

**How come this wasted time is such a loss expressed on minds side? **

**I'd give you everything if you just let me stand beside you **

**Your kind is so amused and still confused by what you live with **

**Your darkness just won't go away **

**Your light, it's time for you to shine on today **

**Nothing but darkness in me**

"Lady Raven we have been marching for at lest 3 days now how munch more till we reach the border?"

"Shut up Human you will know when we get there."

Beast Boy sighed, "Yes....Lady Raven."

The little green Human was always an outcast in the village he lived in. Out in the woods was his small so called house. No matter what he did to clean it always had that smell and he would always find it trash with hate words painted on the wall. Words like "NOT HUMAN.","DIE PIG.", and "SOMEDAY." with a small animal decapitated and hanging from the ceiling. Memories like this always haunted the dark corners of his mind. And since he was 6 years old till his 15th birthday, life has been like this...in the darkness.

**Darkness, night time **

**No moon in the sky tonight **

**Feeling like our lives been tucked away, today **

**Life is darkness, forever remain, and again **

She was born from a pact made with a Demon and a Human woman. She had her mothers pale skin, curves, and beauty. But it was her fathers' magic power and temper that keep her alive in this war torn world. And to show her power from her fathers half Archimonde enchanted a ruby and embedded in her forehead knowing someday when she comes to the path of the damned it will come in handy. Her mother was killed by Bandits on a cold raining day only when she was still only a baby. Her mother hoping

To save her daughters soul place Raven on the door steps of Dalaran there she was raise and taught the works of magic. Around the time of her 16 year he had a lust for the art of Necromancy. When found she was beaten and ban from her adopted city. Off in a world on her own with the darkness.

**How come these things you say they always seem to grow and haunt me? **

**I'd give you everything if you just let me stand beside you **

**You seem to think that I would let things slide and have you change me **

**This darkness just won't go away **

**No light, inside for me to shine on today **

**Nothing but darkness in me**

Beast boy still remembers the day he meets his dark mistress. BB was off hunting in the woods trying to find dinner one afternoon. While he was out wondering if the villagers trash his home again he came by a pale girl's cold body. Beast boy stared at the girl for some thinking she was dead then out of the goodness of his hart he picks up the girls body. As he picks her up he notes her curves. He smiled at that.

By the time his guest woke up from her slumber Beast Boy had a rabbet soup cooking.

"Aaaa...where...am I?

"Safe for the meanwhile. What happened to you?"

"I sold my soul to a demon."

Beast Boy looks at her with a blank stare, "How and to whom?"

"I'll tell my story after I get some food and tea and," Raven notes that she was naked, "where's my clothes?"

"Your clothes were wet and torn I can sew them in the morning but I don't have the right colors." He then handed her a bowl and a cup of tea, "There's a village not to fair away you can go there in the morning to buy new clothes if you want to."

"I think I will." Raven then started to eat her soup.

**Darkness, night time **

**No moon in the sky tonight **

**Feeling like our lives been tucked away, today **

**Life is darkness, forever remain, and again **

**And again **

**No light, inside for me to shine on today **

**Nothing but darkness in me **

At the village Raven and her mask friend (cant show his face due to fear.) went to the clothes shop and after choosing a pitch black robe, with a hood that covered her head the people of the village begin to surround the tailors shop.

"So green one you dare to show your face here?" a villager said

Beast Boy stood there silent.

"NOW IS THE TIME", "HANGE THE GREEN HUMAN!!!", "TIME TO DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" all of there voices started to come into sing and none of there voices could be pick out. And they moved closer.

Beast Boy started to back up and hide behind his new friend. He started to shake with fear when Raven "You people are drowning in your pool of hate. You are so deep at the bottom that you can't see night or day." So I will send you all to the 7th lair of hell." Raven eyes turned pitch black as with the sky above her. Her spell book with the skull by its self sprung from her side, open in front of her, and turned to the very last page. As she said the incantation the villagers started to fear, panic then ran for there lives.

"Stand close to me Beast Boy." BB obeyed her command.

As she said the last incantation a black aura outline her hands and then soon filled it in with a black aura.

"I'll see you all in hell." and with that the young Necromancer slam her fist to the ground. The doors of hell open beneath there feet as with the whole town including buildings, pets, horse, and people who went even there. Women, Children, old, Young, even men of God were about to meet a fait of eternally suffering.

After the door close Beast Boy open his eyes and saw nothing. Everything was just bare with no grass covering the ground.

Back at Beast Boys house he and Raven were eating dinner but nether spoke.

"What will you do now green one?"

"You save me...why?"

"Because you saved me from going to hell."

Still more silence between the two.

"Beast Boy would you like to know how to fend for your self?"

"Teach me magic?" BB said with a puzzled look

"No, kiss me and you will see."

Beast Boys hart nearly skip a beat, "Wa...WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You herd me kiss me."

Beast Boy lean over and when his lips meet with her BB felt the warmth inside of him fade away. His eyes went to the back of his head and past out. Raven eyes were also in the back of her head as BBs' soul entered the ruby in her head. Raven then knead over her now slave, place a leaf in his mouth and said an incantation.

When Beast Boy awoke he felt neither warmth nor cold. He opens his eyes and stared at the spell caster.

"What have you done to me?"

"I have given you a power to help defend yourself from mankind."

"At what cost?"

"Your never ending service to me."

Beast boy stood there looking at Raven and then said, "What gift have you given me?"

"A wonerderful gift, the gift to morph into any animal. Just picture the animal in your mind."

Beast boy closed his eyes and thought of an animal in his head and without feeling any pain and in a blink of an eye BB morph into a green panther. He then walks towards the mirror next to his fireplace and look at himself.

"I want to thank you lady Raven for this power now I no longer have to live fear and from this day forward I will serve my self to you." BB then kneads down before his mistress.

"Then rise green one and help me take back what is mine."

The two set fire to Beast Boys House in a ceremoneary way. To commence the death of the old BB and show the birthright of the new one. Raven and her servant then headed north-east to receive orders from Ravens hated master.

**Darkness, night time **

**No moon in the sky tonight **

**Feeling like our lives been tucked away, today **

**Life is darkness, forever remain, and again**

Ok I don't think it's my best chapter but the idea pop into my head while listening to this song and that night I HAD A DREAM!!!!! And it kick ass!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!! I love ALL REVIEWS!!!! EVEN FLAMES!!!


	5. aruthers note 112004

Hey this is sora here sorry to say but there is no new chapter this week I got school, AND A DRIVERS TEST TO THINK ABOUT!!!!!!!

Here's what I got planed next week Ill make a new chapter and I have been thinking about making a Christmas story with the Teen Titans.

In other news this story is now dedicated to albinoraven666 and Cielita

albinoraven666 for her story "Love Is Such Sweet Sorrow." witch is one of my favorite BBxReaven story.

Cielita- for her story "Can You Stand the Rain?" read it people!!!! very very good!!!!

well g2g now my muffins are on fire...live long, and ROCK ON!!!!


End file.
